You've Got Nargles
by MakennaCat
Summary: Apon a small walk through Hogwarts castle, Draco Malfoy finds a sleep-walking Luna Lovegood. After actually talking to Luna, he forms a connection to her.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy looked around the Slytherin Common Room, the fire lightly crackling across from him, soon to go out completely. He couldn't get to sleep; it wasn't that he was not tired, or that he didn't want to sleep. He just... couldn't. His mind seemed to be going overtime.

Draco had enough of just sitting there, staring at the fire. He glanced at the clock; it was pretty late. Surely nobody else is awake, so it wouldn't matter if he went for a little walk in the dark castle. Nobody will even know he is gone!

With a loud sigh, Draco hauled his body off the sofa and to the door, which he quietly opened and exited the Slytherin Common Room silently.

The castle was dark and cold. It was so quiet every little noise Draco made sounded like a gun shoot in the silence. The only noise seemed to be his feet slapped the rock that was the floor. No teachers, no students, no Filch, no Mrs. Norris, no nothing. It was like the whole world was dead except for Draco, himself.

Draco had been back to Hogwarts for a few weeks now, but he's never felt so lonely. Crabbe and Goyle weren't really his friends, they only feared Draco. And Pansy was beginning to become creepy. So he might as well be by himself for now one, it's better than being with people who only fear and not respect you.

A small crash erupted from down the corridor. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, listening hard. Had someone, after all, been awake and roaming the corridors as well? Was it was teacher or maybe Potter and his friends again?

A light and dreamy moan met Draco's ears. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Another moan came; it sounded like a female. The female sounded hurt. Should Draco go see who it is? Or could he be putting himself in unwanted danger? But someone could be hurt, he must check!

Draco quickly, but silently, jogged his way to the end of the corridor and took a sharp turn. Standing facing the wall, a broken pair of glasses at her bare feet, was Loony Lovegood. Draco recognized the glasses as those glasses she wore to find 'Wacksperts'.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed at Loony Lovegood. But she didn't seem to hear him, instead she just continued to stand there facing the wall silently.

Apon closer investigation, Draco saw that she was sleeping. Her beautiful blonde hair was a bed-head mess, her lovely blue eyes were closed, and she was standing, sleeping. She must have sleep walked from the Ravenclaw Common Room to this corridor. He had remembered hearing that she sleep walked before, that this was an often event for her. He could remember Loony telling others how she woke up in the Great Hall one morning.

She's bloody well lucky she didn't hurt herself, Draco thought bitterly.

But what was Draco going to do? He couldn't just leave her here; she could get hurt or get into trouble. And he couldn't walk her up; he had remembered reading something about how it's dangerous to wake a sleep-walker. So what was he going to do?

Maybe he should bring her back to the Ravenclaw entrance, and then when she wakes up she'll find herself already by the Ravenclaw Common Room. Yeah, Draco will do that. It seemed perfectly fine and the right thing to do!

Draco clutched the back of Luna's shoulders, slowly spinning her around towards him. Draco lightly smiled at Luna's face; he thought she looked cute when she slept.

Draco moved Luna through the empty corridor, making sure not to make too much noise as they went. Luna was easy to move, she walked along with Draco smoothly, her lips slightly open. Her hands would lightly sweep Draco's thighs and hips every once and awhile, but Draco didn't mind. He actually sort of liked it...

People in the portraits would yell at Draco, thinking he had made Luna unconscious. Draco tried to quiet them down, begging to be shut up. But the portraits refused to be silent, so Draco had to carry Luna quickly through that certain corridor.

Soon enough he made it to the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. He helped Luna sit down onto the corner in the walls, right next to the Ravenclaw door. She looked so peaceful and relaxed to Draco, just sitting there.

What if someone didn't know Luna was there, opened the door, and hurt Luna? That would be horrible... Maybe Draco should stay with Luna, just until she woke up. Yes, that would be the nice thing to do.

So Draco hauled Luna a bit away from the door, and when she was sorted perfectly, Draco took his seat next to her. In the matter of minutes, Luna seemed to slide down from her sitting position to her head lying on Draco's shoulder. Draco could hear Luna snoring ever so slightly. He thought it was rather cute.

In that time Draco and Luna were sitting there, Draco seemed to drift off into his own relaxing and pleasing slumber.

"Draco?" A dreamy voice whispered. "Draco? Oh, do wake up, Draco."

It was Luna. Instantly, Draco's eyes snapped open to find Luna's face only inches away from his own. Her eyes were wide and awake. Meaning Luna was wide and awake herself.

Draco sat up. He was in the corridor by Ravenclaw Tower. He had fallen asleep, with Luna on his shoulder.

Now Luna was kneeling by Draco and distant look on her pale and beautiful face.

"Can I ask you something?" Luna asked in her airy and silky voice. Draco merely nodded, still not fully awake. "How did I get here?"

"Oh," Draco mumbled, the night before playing through his head like a well-known movie. "I found you sleep walking in a corridor. So I brought you here, I must have fallen asleep. Sorry." Draco slowly stood up and brushed his thighs awkwardly.

Luna got up with him. "Thank you." Luna said lightly. "I must be going now. I will talk you later, Draco."

Before Luna ran off, she kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco merely stood there, the ghost of Luna's kiss remaining on his cheek.

Not many people actually called Draco 'Draco'. Malfoy? Yes. Ferret? Yes. Arrogant? Yes. A git? Yes. Foul bloke? Yes. Draco? Not usually.

But Luna, Luna was different for more reasons than one.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days Draco couldn't get Luna off his mind. Her kind nature, her flowing blonde hair, her memorizing blue eyes, her everything. You could say Draco was hooked, but that'd be an understatement.

But him, Draco, couldn't be found talking to someone as odd as Loony Lovegood. It would be a disgrace to his family, no matter how much he hated it. He knew how is father would react; he'd be outraged, and would demand he never see Luna again, something Draco doesn't know he'd be able to do.

So he fought the urge to talk to Luna every time he saw her and fight the urge of wanting to look for her when he couldn't see her all that day. It seems last night had a huge impact upon Draco's heart, and he was unsure of it had the same impact on Luna.

After school hours, Draco took a walk around the lake, hoping to take everything off his mind. But it seems taking the walk just pushed hum further into the problem itself.

"Oh, hello Draco." Luna said, straightening up. Her blonde hair fit around the edges of her face beautifully. Draco noticed she had an issue of The Quibbler in her pale and thin hands.

"Hey Luna." He said flatly. "H- How are you?"

"Quite good, thank you." Luna said happily. "How are you, yourself?"

Draco shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Good." He said.

"You're lying." Luna said instantly. Draco looked up from his feet to Luna's face; she was watching him with great curiosity, like he was an animal at the zoo. How did she know he was lying?

"No I'm not!" Draco insisted, avoiding Luna's eye contact.

"You lied again." Luna pointed out, her fingers sliding down the tip of her Quibbler. "Why are you lying to me, Draco?" He wasn't used to being called Draco; it sounded odd to hear.

"I- I just can't tell you. Alright?" Draco puffed, wishing to change the discussion.

Luna nodded ever so slightly. "Oh," Luna said lightly. "Alrighty then. Going for a walk, I see? You've got something on your mind, I can see it in your eyes."

Draco merely stared blankly at Luna. He did not know what to say at this; why did Luna have this power in Draco? The power to make him feel so weak and vulnerable? The power to make his heart mush and his brain not work? How did she do that? How did she seem to slide so smoothly into Draco's not easily opened-heart?

"Want to help me pick some flowers?" Luna offered suddenly. "I wanted to bring some to Ginny, she seems down lately. I suspect Nargles are behind it."

Draco smiled lightly, looking around first to make sure no Slytherin was near to see. "Sure, Luna, let's pick some flowers." Draco agreed.

"I think I saw some on the edge of the forest a few days ago. It must be over here... Oh, look! They're right there, aren't they beautiful?" Luna had led Draco to a patch of forget-me-not blue flowers on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They were quite beautiful; it seemed like something Luna would greatly like.

"They're nice, Luna." Draco admitted breathlessly.

For the next few minutes, Draco and Luna picked at the lovely flowers, Luna rambling on about Wacksperts, and Draco listening onto every word Luna would speak.

After they had picked enough flowers, Luna took all the flowers into her two hands, smelling them. "They're lovely, care to smell?" Luna held the flowers out to Draco, whom bent in a took a quick sniff; they smelt light and sweet.

"Well, I should take these to Ginny now. Thank you, Draco." Luna turned to go, but Draco stopped her before he could take as small as a step away from him.

"Want to me meet me here again tomorrow? Same time?" Draco asked in a quick mumble, hoping Luna heard him clearly enough that he did not have to repeat himself again. Draco was never good with these things, mostly with girls than anything.

Luna nodded slowly. "I would love too." Luna agreed.

Only then did Draco let go of Luna. She began to skip away, the forget-me-not flowers in her hands, humming to herself as she went.


End file.
